Comienza otra vez
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: Fully being re-written
1. A Brand New Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; those belong to TV Tokyo and Square-Soft. So please, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

_A/N: This is truly the final version of this story; with some __**major**__ changes. Now, I know you guys are upset about the lack of updates; but give me a break! I've been busy with those paint-by-number kits, looking for a job; as well as writing my first __**NOVEL**__. So, the only time I can write is in the evening, between 6-8; be patient for any updates!_

_That's all._

* * *

Summary: Among the Beyblader's; Rei Kon has always been an odd one. With his strange gold eyes and unknown history; speaks of mystery. Now that he is a part of the Bladebreakers', Rei's dark past is slowly unfurling. Can the gang protect Rei? Or will Rei fall and be lost to the darkness forever?

* * *

_**Thinking of you, wherever you are**_

_**We pray for our sorrows to end,**_

_**And hope that hearts will blend.**_

_**Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**_

_**And who knows:**_

_**Starting a new journey may not be so hard**_

_**Or maybe it has already begun.**_

_**There are many worlds,**_

_**But they share the same sky—**_

_**One sky, one destiny.**_

* * *

**Long ago, all the world was connected,**

**And a light covered it.**

**The people all loved the light,**

**And at length, began to fight for it.**

**Darkness was born in the people's hearts**

**The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,**

**And before long, it had spread far,**

**And the world disappeared into darkness.**

**However, inside the hearts of children,**

**There was still a spark of light.**

**Gathering the fragments of light,**

**The children remade the world.**

**However, the world that was created**

**Is not all connected,**

**And is made of many small parts.**

**THAT IS BECAUSE THE TRUE LIGHT WAS STILL SLEEPING WITHIN THE DARKNESS…**

* * *

Prologue

"**A New Destiny Begins"**

**BOOM!**

A loud and sickening crash, echoed in the air as dust billowed everywhere; momentarily engulfing the forest clearing. As the dust began to settle, the silhouette of a young figure, could be seen. Coughing heavily, a young sixteen-year-old boy, managed to pull himself out from the shallow crater; and laid down, gasping for air.

He was rather cute, too. He had shoulder length, thick dark chocolate hair that fell about in naturally messy spikes, a sweet heart-shaped face with rosy cheeks, a small nose, pale pink lips, and large ocean blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless dark red turtleneck, baggy dark blue jeans, a black hoodie, fingerless black gloves, and scruffy sneakers. Dangling around his neck, hung a thick silver chain; it held a small, three pointed silver crowned charm.

His name…?

Sora Everheart; a boy chosen by the Keyblade.

Breathing better, Sora sat up and looked around carefully. He had indeed landed in some sort of forest; however, everything seemed kind of…dead. Tense, he unsheathed the sword that was strapped to his back; as he now kept the Keyblade out at all times. The hilt was curved slightly, forming an intricate heart; blending from pale gold into a soft shade of blue. The handle was a dark blue in color, almost black, really; it was the blade itself that always held Sora's attention. The blade was four feet in length, and was a beautiful shade of tropical blue. Woven around the blade was a soft golden webbing, and jutting out at the tip was a gold heart with four golden spikes. Dangling from the hilt was a pearl colored chain with a small charm; a silver heart with a curved golden vine going through the right half.

Ultima.

Two years ago, Sora's beloved home of Destiny Islands, had been swallowed by the darkness. A darkness known solely as the Heartless; a race of creatures born from the darkness within the hearts of man. And although many carried darkness within their hearts, Sora had learned that there would always be a spark of light. His mind then traveled over to his two companions; Donald Duck and Goofy, the two were from some place called Disney Castle. They had been sent by their king; Mickey, to stay with the Keyblade's chosen one. Sora frowned, suddenly remembering that he wasn't the Keyblade's first choice…

Donald was the royal wizard, and was a bit temperamental; but a loyal friend, nonetheless. Donald has glossy white feathers and pitch black eyes. He wore a deep blue shirt covered in silver zippers, and a dark blue felt cap that was also covered in silver zippers. Donald, in reality, was classified as a red mage; seeing as he could use both black and white spells. Goofy, on the other hand, was the captain of the royal knights; and a true friend. He was a tall, black dog with a thin frame and kind brown eyes. He wore a dark green turtleneck, baggy orange pants, a black leather vest, oversized brown shoes, and an orange pilot's cap with goggles. While Donald focused on magic, Goofy specialized in defenses; maybe that's why the two made such a good team?

Sora shook his head, a sudden chill going down his spine, as he did so. Something…something didn't feel quite right to him. Tense, he slowly turned around and blue eyes widen slightly when he found several Heartless beginning to take shape.

…not good.

The Heartless in question had an odd greyish, cylindrical frame, with three glowing liquid gold eyes, two yellow rings circled beneath its body, and four glittering white wings appeared to be its arms. Sora recognized it right away: an Angel Star.

_**Cred.**_

The Angel Stars screeched at Sora, who grimaced slightly. His blue eyes widen further as several small pools of a strangely familiar purplish-black liquid, pooled around him. Rising from the dark liquid, came small child-like creatures. The new ones had pure ebony skin, thin frames, thin but razor sharp claws, short and wiggling antennas, and pure liquid gold eyes. They gave Sora chilling grins; as if pleased when the brunette took a step back in unease.

Shadows.

This was…pretty bad, even for him.

He gripped Ultima tightly, and was barely able to jump out of the way when the Angel Stars sent those nasty wind currents at him. _**No choice**_, he thought as he leapt over the angry horde. _**Gotta use a spell and fast!**_

"**Thundaja!"**

High above him, thick and ominous, pitch black storm clouds gathered; swirling lazily. A terrible rumble occurred as massive icy blue lightning cackled. Sora smirked when multiple lightning bolts shot down, striking each Heartless with deadly accuracy. _**Nice**_, he thought as the Heartless burst into black dust.

Suddenly…

"Ow!"

Looking down, Sora scowled heavily when he spotted a rather ugly gash in his right side. Seems one of the Heartless got a lucky hit in. Dripping from the shallow wound was an eerie inky black liquid; the liquid had a strange blue sheen to it.

Heartless blood.

Ugh.

Grumbling sourly, Sora reached into his pocket and was lucky to find a spare Potion; and quickly swallowed it. He sighed as he felt the familiar magic working its way through his tired frame; smiling as he felt the gash stitch itself up. _**Much better**_, he thought happily.

"HELP!"

Sora whirled around at the frightened cry. _**That was…**_ Sora's blue eyes widen slightly. "Goofy!" He whispered, stunned. He quickly took off, praying that his friend was alright…

_**Hang in there, Goofy.**_

* * *

Several large, dark purplish-black balls with short antennas, rows of jagged teeth, and liquid gold eyes; had surrounded the knight on all sides. Goofy knew right away what breed this was: Darkball; a real nasty piece of work.

Goofy trembled as he peeked out from the _Save the King_ shield, and swallowed thickly as a Darkball grinned nastily at him. The _Save the King_ shield was perhaps his most powerful weapon; just like how Ultima was for Sora. The shield was heart-shaped and pale silver in color, a curved purple heart was imprinted on the front; and above the heart was a three-pointed gold crown, and below was a set of sparkling wings. The knight gaped as a dark red blur zipped around the Heartless; only for the blur to be revealed as a rather annoyed looking Sora. Sora landed with ease in front of the stunned knight; and pointed Ultima at the Heartless and spoke a single word:

"**Ragnarok."**

Ultima was suddenly bathed in a serene golden light, and a pale blue mist traveled down the blade. And at the same time, beams of bluish-gold light shot out and ripped the small horde apart; and causing them to burst into black dust. "Thanks, Sora," the knight said, gratefully. Sora smiled slightly, but then he grew curious. "Where's Donald?" Goofy blinked, huh, that's funny…where was Donald? Looking around, it was Sora who spotted the blazing inferno not too far away. "I'm guessing that's where he is," Sora said dryly as Goofy chuckled. As they walked, Goofy couldn't help but ponder on the changes that the young boy had gone through. When he had first met Sora, he had assumed the boy as that; a mere child. But now, seeing Sora grow from the innocent boy to a harden warrior, Goofy wondered if that innocence was still inside of Sora…

"**FIRAGA!"**

Sora snorted as they entered a clearing, finding several Shadows bursting into dust. Donald then lowered his _Save the Queen_ staff. This staff was truly his most powerful one; it was a tall, thin staff, shaded a rich blue with intricate gold forming a small capsule upon the top. And trapped within the capsule was a sparkling blue gem. Without warning, Sora gasped in pain; a hand shakily reaching for the area where his heart rested. Donald and Goofy froze as a familiar reddish-pink light flared between Sora's fingers. "Sora?" Donald asked, uneasily as the small brunette withered in pain. "H-he's…here…" Sora rasped, his body twitching from the burning heat that assaulted every fiber of his being.

Uh-oh.

By "he", Sora meant "Ansem".

Ansem was a man in his early to mid-twenties with long, platinum hair, richly tanned skin, a lithe but muscular frame, and cold, dark red-orange eyes. He wore a low cut, white vest, black leather pants, knee-high black leather boots, a black sleeved white trench coat, and elbow length white gloves. The one thing that stood out about him, was the black heart that was burned into his chest, a heart that held a thin, jagged red "x" over it: the Heartless crest. Sora winced, as another spark of pain shot through his heart. He jerked back as a blast of dark energy sent his two friends flying backwards. Sora flinched at the loud, sickening crack of their bodies hitting several trees, followed by a soft thump.

"Hello, Sora."

Sora gasped as Ansem stood over him, an amused smile twisted his lips as he looked down at the frightened boy. "It would seem," his smooth voice washed over Sora. "that our paths have once again crossed." Bone chilling terror swept through Sora and he yelped when he was grabbed roughly by the throat, and forcefully lifted into the air.

So fast…

_**Can't…breathe…**_

Sora feebly clawed at the iron-like grasp that was threatening to choke the life out of him. And he could feel his strength leaving him, his vision was slowly darkening and Sora knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

_**Someone…help…**_

"LET SORA GO!"

Ansem grunted as someone slammed into him, forcing him to release the weak teen. Sora fell to his knees, coughing violently as his lungs struggled for air. Oh, Sora recognized that voice; he just wasn't expecting this! Hm, and apparently, neither did Ansem.

"R-Riku…"

Seventeen-year-old Riku Hellion, landed in front of the smaller boy, arms spread out as if to protect Sora from the vile man. Riku had shoulder length, platinum hair, an elegant elfish face with high cheekbones, creamy tan skin and cat-like jade eyes. He wore a sleeveless black tee, slightly baggy dark blue jeans, a creamy white trimmed yellow vest, scruffy sneakers and a creamy yellow wrist band around his left wrist. The older teen glared at Ansem, with slightly darker green eyes. "I'm only going to say this once," he said acidly. "Stay away from Sora." Sora was still coughing, but was touched that Riku still cared about him; despite the way Donald and Goofy treated him.

Ansem chuckled softly; as if amused by this. Riku stiffened when the man snapped a finger, and to his shock; at least a _thousand_ Shadow Heartless, formed around the two teens. _Oh no_, Riku thought in unease, as hundreds upon hundreds of gold eyes focused on him.

_We're dead!_

Riku closed his eyes, expecting the Heartless to take both of their lives, and much to his confusion. There was no pain, no lingering coldness of the dark swallowing them; just utter silence. Confused, Riku's eyes opened once more and he could only stare in shock.

"S…Sora?"

Standing in front of Riku, just _had_ to be Sora. Sora was in a kneeling position, Keyblade in hand; smoke slowly rising up from the blade. Ever so slowly, the teen stood up and turned to face Riku. The elder froze, eyes wide and heart breaking.

It _was_ Sora, but in a way, it wasn't.

Sora stood there, his once dark chocolate locks had turned a glossy black. And his beautiful blue eyes turned a pure, liquid gold. The golden shade, oddly enough, reminded Riku of the Heartless. Only, there was no recognition in those shimmering eyes; only bloodlust.

Even Ultima had changed.

The blade shone a glossy ebony with a natural dark blue sheen, but the hilt was in the shape of demonic black wings; the tips of said wings was dipped in dark ruby…a lot like…blood. This Keyblade was giving off a malicious aura; and even Ansem looked a bit unnerved by this.

Interesting.

"**Heh, heh…"**

Ansem scowled, glaring at the changed teen. For some odd reason, those golden eyes seemed almost familiar…a little too familiar. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously as he recalled something; something years before he unleashed the darkness upon the multi-universe.

"Vanitas…"

The teen grinned, and gave a low, mocking bow. **"In a way, but yes."** He mocked, his voice low, yet distorted. Riku frowned, confused as he looked between Ansem and his changed friend. Who the hell was Vanitas? And how on earth does Ansem know this? Before anyone could react, Vanitas/Sora suddenly vanished; leaving behind an after-image. Riku gaped, his mouth dropping down as the Heartless all burst into dust, all at the same time. Once again, the possessed teen stood in front of Riku; a cruel smirk playing at the sweet lips.

"**It's been awhile, has it not?"**Vanitas/Sora asked, tilting his head as his eyes sparkled. Riku perked up, did this mean that the possessed teen met Ansem before this whole fiasco? Ansem scowled and sent a blast of dark energy at the boy, but Vanitas/Sora was able to dodge by simply batting it away; making Riku very, _very_ nervous.

Just what kind of power did Sora have?

"**Now, as for you…"** Riku gulped as the possessed boy turned to him. **"What shall I do to you?"** He teased, and raised his dark Keyblade, and was about to bring it down on Riku, when he suddenly froze. Taking a chance, Riku quickly slammed a fist into Vanitas/Sora's stomach, sending the teen to his knees.

The dark Keyblade promptly disappeared.

Vanitas/Sora grasped his head, hissing as memories assaulted his mind. Memories that the possessed boy recognized belonging to Sora.

"_Hee, hee," Kairi teased as she stood over the sleepy boy. "You're such a lazy bum." Sora immediately turned red as she bopped him lightly on the head. _

_**Kairi…**_

"_Hey, you're not forgetting about me, are you?" Ah, Riku; Sora's best friend. Sora grunted after Riku tossed a log at him; which forced him a little bit deeper into the sand. Kairi giggled as Riku raised an eyebrow. _

_**R-Riku…?**_

"_One for all, and all for one! Right Sora?" Goofy asked cheerfully. "Turn that frown upside down, this ship runs on happy faces!" Donald scolded, his eyes sparkling playfully. Sora smiled slightly, rubbing at his eyes as the two tried to cheer him up._

_**Donald…Goofy…where are you…?**_

"_It's so good to see you, again." Aerith said, softly as the trio stepped out from the massive, man-made keyhole. "You better watch yourself, kid." Cid said gruffly as Sora looked up with wide blue eyes. Yuffie grinned at Sora, ruffling his hair. "You're so lucky that you get to see other worlds!" She whined._

_**Aerith…Cid…Yuffie…**_

"_Don't forget your purpose and your path will remain true." Leon instructed, as he watched the trio prepare to leave Traverse Town for the first time. Sora stopped and tilted his head, child-like innocence shining in his blue eyes. For some reason, Sora decided to take his words to heart, and he smiled softly at the stern warrior._

_**Leon…thank you…**_

"_Don't lose sight of your light," Cloud said quietly, leaning against a pillar. The trio had been about to leave the coliseum, when the blond warrior had spoken. Sora watched him carefully as he left, and smiled slightly._

_**Cloud…**_

"Sora?"

Riku stepped forward, wondering what was happening to the possessed boy. He had been worried when Vanitas/Sora had grasped his head; as if in great pain, and jumped when the smaller teen gave a pained cry. Riku watched in amazement as Vanitas/Sora's hair slowly became a dark brown once more, and when the teen looked up; Riku relaxed.

Bright blue eyes shone out; confused.

Sora was back, and there didn't appear to be any signs of that bastard Vanitas. Looking over to where Ansem was, Riku stiffened when he saw the dark bluish-black energy that was now surging for his friend; and he panicked.

"Sora, look out!"

Sora whirled around, with wide eyes and he could only stare in utter horror for the blast that would surely end his life. As the energy got closer, Sora closed his eyes; wallowing in his despair that he would never see his friends again, and regret that Ansem was going to win.

Only…it never came.

"?"

Sora opened his eyes and gaped. Somehow, Ansem's attack had stopped merely inches from his face. _**That was a little too close**_, he thought and shakily stepped back. Sora then looked over to where Riku was, and froze when he saw that the older boy wasn't moving.

Time had been frozen.

**/HELLO CHILD./**

Sora stopped and shook his head; a bit confused by the rich, voice. Strangely enough, the voice sounded familiar to him, _very_ familiar. But it couldn't be the same one…could it?

**/HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT?/**

He scowled and crossed his arms, as if pouting. "What are you talking about?" Sora growled, his blue eyes flashing a wicked gold. He frowned, looking annoyed as the voice chuckled softly.

**/THAT YOU, SORA EVERHEART, ARE A CHILD OF THE LIGHT. DEEP DOWN, YOU HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT YOU WERE DIFFERENT./**

Sora's blue eyes narrowed, did it have to remind him of that? "Well," he hissed. "What if I don't want to be one anymore!" He then felt a cold chill down his spine, and Sora shuddered as the voice boomed angrily.

**/YOU HAVE NO CHOICE./**

Eep!

Time abruptly restarted, and Riku could only look on in horror as the energy slammed into Sora. Ansem's cruel smirk immediately dropped as it was revealed that Sora was completely unharmed. "What the—?" Riku gasped, before squinting. Funny, it looked like there was some kind of barely visible shield around Sora. It flickered for a moment, before dying away.

"What?" Ansem roared in fury.

Riku's green eyes widen when he saw the familiar dark, purplish-black liquid bubbling over Sora's feet. "Sora!" He screamed, trying to get to his friend. The brunette let out a terrified cry as pitch black wisps began to wrap around his shivering frame, forcefully dragging him downwards. Already, Sora could feel himself growing dangerously cold, and reached for his friend. "Riku!" He shrieked. Riku lunged for Sora's hand and cursed when he missed. The last thing that he saw before his friend was swallowed by the darkness, was Sora's terrified blue eyes. He kept cursing, and pounded a fist against the ground; a single tear falling from his eye.

"Sora…"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Hidden deep within the mountains of China, was a village full of neko-jins; humans with the abilities and attributes of cats. Here, there was a sport that was quite popular and widely played; was known as Beyblade. It consisted of spinning tops with sacred spirits trapped within. "No fair, Lee!" Pouted a cute, five-year-old girl, as she picked up a pink Beyblade. Her long, bubblegum pink hair was tied back with a simple, pale pink ribbon, lightly tanned skin, and friendly honey colored eyes. She wore a sleeveless white tee-shirt, white capri pants, a hot pink belt, and pink shoes.

Her name was Mariah.

Five-year-old Lee grinned at his sister. Lee had shoulder length shaggy, dark grayish-black hair, lightly tanned skin, and warm honey colored eyes. He wore no shirt, but a dark green vest, a black belt, dark bluish-green capri pants, and flat beige sandals. Their friends; four-year-old Kevin, and six-year-old Gary, laughed at the siblings antics. Kevin had short, dark emerald hair, soft and creamy skin, and mischievous violet eyes. He wore a sky blue Chinese tee, brown shorts and brown ankle-high boots. Gary had a Mohawk of wolfish gray-black hair, and lightly tanned skin; albeit no one knew what his eye color was, as Gary was always squinting. He wore no shirts, but a pair of dark emerald overalls, and heavy black ankle-high boots.

"Face it, Mariah," Gary rumbled, good-naturedly. "Yeah, Lee's the best!" Kevin chirped, clapping his hands. Mariah continued to pout, but knew that it was true. Her brother was definitely better at Beyblading than she was. Gary looked back to the skies and realized that the sun was setting. "It's getting late, you guys," he pointed out. "Our parents will get worried if we don't get back." Exchanging looks, they realized that Gary was right; and that they should be getting back to the village. However, Lee saw something that had his tanned skin turning an ashy grey in fear. "Lee?" Mariah asked, alarmed by this.

"LOOK!"

They followed Lee's gaze and screeched in fear. Falling from the skies, appeared to be glittery, fiery balls of pure blue flames. Although young, Gary was able to recognize them as meteors. It was a meteor shower!

Yikes!

With their heightened senses, all four could make out a much larger object that something or some_one_, was speeding right for them! "Look out!" Gary yelled, as the object crashed into the ground, where they had been standing moments before.

**BOOM!**

Kevin winced, that crash had been loud enough to wake the dead. Lee peered over the edge, and was startled to find a small boy, lying in the center of the crater. The boy moaned softly, and struggled to his feet and shakily pulled himself out, and Lee took a step back.

Mariah immediately got hearts in her eyes.

The boy was unusually beautiful. His glossy ebony hair fell about mid-back, a sweet heart-shaped face, soft, golden skin and large, pure liquid gold eyes watched them warily. He wore a simple white tee, red shorts and plain tan sandals. "Fru…yna oui…?" He rasped, coughing slightly. The strange language was definitely something that the kids hadn't heard before. "Huh?" Was all Kevin could get out before the boy sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled; this time they could understand him. "I was…asking who you were."

Oh.

Lee grinned at the curious boy. "Well, my name's Lee, and that's my sister, Mariah." Mariah blushed as the boy glanced at her. "And these are our friends, Kevin and Gary." The two waved, causing the boy to look down as if embarrassed. "So, what's your name?" Lee asked, curiously.

The boy stopped.

"Er…"

Gary frowned. "You don't have one, do you?" The boy turned red; if that was possible. "I know, how about if we called you Rei?" Mariah suggested, as he looked at her with his golden eyes. "It means _spirit_ in Chinese," Lee explained as he smiled. "For some reason, it seems to suit you."

Rei smiled shyly. "I like it."

The group then began to explain to Rei about Beyblade; when the boy had questioned them about the "toys" they held in their hands. Rei listened carefully to what he was being told, Beyblade sure sounded interesting. But, his thoughts were on one lone person.

"Riku…"

* * *

Riku was left in shock. He had lost his best friend once, due to his petty jealously; and he had lost Sora once again. And this time, he wasn't sure if he would be able to find Sora again. Since he was in such deep shock, Riku failed to see that Ansem was getting ready to send another blast of dark energy at him.

"**WIND!"**

Riku whirled around, only to see that a barrier of silvery-white mist had surrounded him. Ansem grunted as he was hit with his own attack; and unfortunately for him, doubled the strength. "This isn't over yet, boy!" He snarled, before vanishing. "Good riddance!" Donald snapped, gripping his staff tightly. The two had finally regained consciousness, and Goofy was worried. "Riku, where's Sora?" He asked nervously, focusing on the teen. That was when Donald found that Riku was crying, and knew right away that something bad must have happened.

"Sora…"

* * *

I hope that this version is better. Oh, and you can find the Al-Bhed translations on my profile; just go there for any translations.

Ciao!


	2. The White Tiger Spirit

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; those belong to TV Tokyo and Square-Soft. So please, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Among the Beyblader's; Rei Kon has always been an odd one. With his strange gold eyes and unknown history; speaks of mystery. Now that he is a part of the Bladebreakers', Rei's dark past is slowly unfurling. Can the gang protect Rei? Or will Rei fall and be lost to the darkness forever?

* * *

Chapter One

"**The White Tiger Spirit"**

-Ten Years Later-

Sixteen-year-old Rei Kon; formally Sora Everheart, sighed softly as he flipped the page of his book. It had been ten years since he arrived to this new world; upon arrival, this world's own inner magicks had seen to changing his form (not to mention his age!), just so that he could blend in.

Going through puberty twice…

Not fun!

Rei's thick, ebony hair was tied back into an elegant, ankle length braid; bound by a simple white cloth. His face was more defined, elegant one would say; with high cheekbones, a small nose and plump lips. Rei was wearing a sleeveless gold trimmed, white silk kimono, dark bluish-black tunic pants, a dark red yin-yang headband, fingerless gold trimmed, black gloves, and flat black fighting slippers.

***KNOCK*KNOCK***

Huh?

Closing his book, Rei looked up in curiosity. Now, who on earth could that be? Sighing as he realized that he was no longer able to read, Rei got up from the couch and headed for the front door. Whoever it was, sure sounded impatient. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Rei grumbled sourly, opening the door in annoyance.

"Lee?"

Fifteen-year-old Lee grinned happily at his friend. The younger boy hadn't changed that much, not even his clothing style had changed; his clothes were simply bigger to fit his much older frame. Hm, come to think of it, the same was with the others…

"Don't you remember, Rei?" Lee asked eagerly, and snorted when Rei cocked his head in a decidedly feline way. "We're supposed to be getting our bit beasts!" Rei's golden eyes softened slightly. That was right; he had forgotten that today was the day that they would receive the village's prized spirits.

_**I can't believe that I forgot about it.**_

Rei was startled when Lee proceeded to drag him half-way through the village, to where the others were waiting at the Council. The village's home team was known as the White Tigers; consisting of Rei, Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary. Said group, looked up as Rei and Lee entered the hut. "About time you guys showed up," Kevin grumbled. Lee looked sheepish as Rei pulled his hand back; giving the younger boy an annoyed look. The village's prized spirits turned out to be a fierce mountain lioness, a great grizzly bear, a mischievous monkey, a proud black lion and the rare, white tiger.

In other words…

Galux, Galzzy, Galin, Galeon and finally, Driger.

Mariah was given Galux, Gary received Galzzy, Kevin seemed pretty happy with Galin; but Lee was hurt when his grandfather gave him Galeon (and not Driger like he wanted). Instead, Lee was shocked when _Rei_ was given Driger.

_**What is that old man thinking?**_

Rei was silent as he was given the rare spirit; and winced when he saw the hurt look to Lee's brown eyes. Why…why were they giving him such a powerful spirit? After all, Rei wasn't even from the village, much less from this world.

So…

…_**why me?**_

Lee sighed as he looked down at his new spirit. His grandfather, as well as the other council members, must have had a good reason for this. Looking up, Lee found sadness and regret burning in Rei's golden eyes; and knew that Rei was just as surprised if not more, by this. "Listen, Lee…" Rei trailed off, now unsure. Lee held up a hand, as if to silence Rei, and it apparently worked. "If our friendship can survive this, than it can survive anything." At this, Rei grimaced and looked away. It would appear that his plans would have to be moved up, and he knew that this wasn't going to go well.

_**Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?**_

* * *

Late that very night, Rei packed a small duffle bag full of clothes, a first-aid kit, some money and of course his Beyblade. Tense, he carefully made his way out of the village so that he could head for Beijing; and cast one last look at the village.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

-One Week Later-

Rei wiped the sweat from his forehead after setting the crate down. Shortly after arriving in Beijing, Rei had managed to snag himself a job as a stock boy at a local grocery store. Looking up, he realized that his shift was about over. Taking off the issued vest, Rei went and grabbed a bottle of cold water, and gave a small wave to his boss; before walking out the door. And as he bypassed an alley, Rei felt something snagging his senses, something…familiar.

Hm?

Rei cocked his head, and with a shrug; headed down the alley. His golden eyes widen when they landed on three unconscious, but very _familiar_ teens. There were two boys and one girl; people that Rei hadn't seen in years.

_**It can't be…**_

The girl had shoulder length, dark chocolate curls, creamy tan skin and Rei knew that for a fact, that the girl's eyes was a deep shade of emerald. She wore a sleeveless, sunny-yellow sundress, a brown wristband and plain brown sandals.

Selphie Timmit.

The youngest boy had short, but messy bleached blond hair, golden bronze skin, and underneath his closed eyes, Rei knew that they shone a bright ocean blue. He wore a white sleeved, yellow tee-style jacket, no shirt, baggy blue jean shorts, fingerless black leather gloves and plain brown sandals.

Tidus Ericson.

The last boy; was older by a couple years. He was rather tall with wild reddish-orange hair, softly tanned skin and Rei knew that the boy's eyes were a lovely shade of brown. He wore a sleeveless beige tee, baggy orange pants, blue wrist bands and a blue bandanna, and simple brown sandals.

Wakka Jordan.

_**Oh boy.**_

Rei bent down and gently nudged Selphie's shoulder. The girl moaned softly, slowly regaining consciousness. Tidus and Wakka, they too, groaned as they stirred slightly. Selphie yelped as her green eyes met the unnatural gold ones of Rei. "Who the hell are you?" Tidus growled, seeing those golden eyes glance his way. "Guys," Rei said softly. "It's me, Sora." Selphie blinked and looked closely at those golden eyes, and she was stunned to find them flash a familiar shade of blue. _No way_, her mind whispered. The boys were confused when she shakily reached for the dark haired boy, green eyes wide with shock. "S-Sora?" She asked, shakily. Rei smiled softly, and nodded. "It is you!" She squealed, and tackled him into a fierce hug.

"Selphie!" Rei rasped, as Tidus and Wakka gapped at them. "I can't breathe!" Selphie released him, blushing. "Is it really you, Sora?" Tidus whispered. Rei gave a slight nod. "Come on," he said quietly. "I'll explain what I can." The trio quietly followed Rei to a local park, with the teen explaining some of the rules about world traveling. In other words…

**DO NOT INTERFERE!**

When they arrived, all four sat underneath a large oak tree. "I still can't believe that we're in another world," Selphie breathed. "Looks like you three were right about there being other worlds, ya?" Wakka said, weakly. He couldn't believe with what he was being told. Other worlds? Looks like it wasn't a dream anymore, but reality.

Rei smiled.

"Hey!"

Rei looked up, and was amused to see several younger kids standing not even three feet away. "Which of you Beyblade's?" One asked. The trio exchanged confused looks; Beyblade? Rei inwardly grinned, his golden eyes sparkling playfully.

"Me."

"Then I challenge you to a Bey-Battle!" The kid yelled. Rei stood up, and flashed a pair of needle sharp fangs as he grinned. "Feh," he cackled. "It's your funeral kid." He teased as the two found a Bey-dish and took their positions. The trio decided to watch; realizing that this was a sport that was popular.

**3…2…1…Let 'er rip!**

A silver Beyblade; Rei's, and a maroon, slammed against each other in a furious manner. Tidus was surprised to find that Sora's Beyblade was emitting some sparks each time it slammed into the maroon one. Anyway, who likes maroon? "Come on!" The kid whined as Rei yawned. "Take me seriously!" Rei opened one eye, in an almost lazily manner.

"Driger."

The trio could only stare in utter shock as Rei's Beyblade began to emit an eerie green. A powerful beam of green energy shot into the air, as a massive tiger formed; armor covering its shoulder and what appeared to be an armored tail. "He's got a bit beast!" Another kid yelled.

"Tiger Claw Attack!"

Driger let out such a fierce howl, that the kids shivered with fright. Suddenly, the attack ring on Rei's Beyblade pulsed a soft gold, before disappearing completely. "Where'd it go?" Wakka asked, curiously. The Driger Beyblade reappeared, just as the maroon one shattered into dust. The white tiger gave Rei a toothy grin, before retreating back into the Beyblade. Rei smirked, and caught it as it launched itself into his hand. _**Damn**_, he thought. Driger was definitely powerful, however; Driger felt more like a summon…

**RUMBLE**

Yikes!

Without warning, the ground gave a tremendous lurch, and to everyone's shock, the Bey-Dish gained several cracks. Before anyone could react, the dish crumbled. Rei's golden eyes were wide with awe, and he looked down at his Beyblade.

_**What…kind of power are you…?**_

Hm?

Feeling something hitting his foot with a soft clink, Rei looked down and was surprised to find a small gem sparkling back up at him. Curious, he knelt down and picked it up; inspecting it carefully. The gem was roughly the size of a marble, shaded a deep purple; and oddly enough, there was what appeared to be a…witch's hat…imprinted on it.

Odd.

Rei raised an eyebrow as the gem suddenly burst into purplish-black mist, and seeped into his skin. Even more interesting, wait a minute…hadn't this happened before? Rei's eyes narrowed slightly as he remembered that something similar had indeed happened to him.

Like _four_ other times.

_**Should I be worried about this?**_

"Very impressive, Mr. Kon." Rei turned around, and was surprised to find an elderly gentleman, standing there. The man had balding gray hair, a mustache, slightly on the obese side, but kind brown eyes twinkled merrily. The man wore a dark gray suit (and an expensive one at that), dark brown shoes, a bowler styled hat and was using a cane.

_**It can't be!**_

"Who the hell are you?" Tidus snarled. Rei scowled and bopped the blond, giving him an annoyed look. "That's Mr. Dickenson," he scolded. "The head of the Beyblade Federation Association!" Tidus looked embarrassed, not knowing that the man was important. Selphie and Wakka snickered softly, causing Tidus to flush. Mr. Dickenson smiled, pleased that the teen had recognized him. "Yes, and I would like it if you could join the team that I plan on starting." Rei blinked owlishly, a bit surprised. _**What…should I do?**_ He wondered, feeling a bit uneasy. /"I say, go for it!"/

Wait…what?

Rei kept his face carefully blank as a warm voice chuckled softly, deep within his mind. He decided to take the chance, and hesitantly asked; /"Driger?"/ And was treated to the soft laughter of the tiger spirit. /"You got it in one, cub."/ Rei inwardly rolled his eyes. He then looked over to the islanders before looking back to Mr. Dickenson. "As long as my friends can come, then yes." Mr. Dickenson looked amused. "Very well," he agreed. Selphie looked excited as she squealed, hugging an amused Rei. Wakka and Tidus, however, were getting a bad feeling. Something about this, didn't feel right to them.

Look out Japan…

* * *

The four friends were soon out on the first flight to Japan; riding first class. Selphie was reading up on a romance book, Wakka was watching the in-flight movie, while Tidus was listening to some music. Rei yawned, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**-Dream-**

_**What's going on…?**_

_Rei looked around, his golden eyes showing his confusion (not to mention fear); and recognition shone softly. Hey, he recognized this place! It was the throne room in the heart of the castle on Hallow Bastion! What the hell was going on? Why was he back in Hallow Bastion?_

"**Hello Sora…"**

_Huh?_

_Rei turned and froze when he saw his dark look-alike. The Shadow-Sora circled him carefully, gold eyes blank. "I-I…know you…don't I?" Rei rasped, realizing with sickening horror that he recognized the other boy. The Shadow grinned. _**"Oh, you know me alright…don't you **Ventus**?"**

…_**Ventus…?**_

_A sudden pain latched onto his heart, causing Rei to wince; placing a shaky hand on his chest. The Shadow saw this, and his grin grew more darker; as if delighted that the boy was in pain. "Who…is Ventus…?" Rei gasped, whimpering as the pain began to grow worse._

"**You mean, you don't remember?"**_ Rei fell to his knees, dark red energy started to trickle out; swirling lazily. "Remember…what…?" Rei hissed. The Shadow snickered, and started to walk towards the downed boy. _**"Ten years ago, when you were five, back on Destiny Islands…"**_ Faint memories trickled in Rei's fuzzy mind; what was happening to him? _"**You accepted Ventus, and thus, myself, into your heart."**_ Rei's gold eyes snapped open and he looked up shakily; gold eyes meeting gold. "Who…who are you really?" He demanded, shakily. He paled when he saw a familiar dark sword in the other boy's hand._

"**My name…is Vanitas."**

_Rei's gold eyes were wide with horror as Vanitas brought the sword down…_

**-END Dream-**

* * *

"Hn…"

Selphie looked up from where she was in her book, and her green eyes widen slightly when she saw that the pained moan was coming from Sora. The boy's face was a twisted mask of pain, and she was stunned to find a dark reddish-pink light flickering over his chest; right where his heart was. "Sora," she hissed as she reached out to the trembling boy. "Wake up!" Selphie quickly drew her hand back, as if burned; and no wonder! Rei was burning up with a fever, and she silently cursed as his golden eyes snapped open. Rei was sitting there, golden eyes glassy and he was breathing heavily; he was trembling from that terrible nightmare.

_**What's happening to me?**_

Rei rubbed at his eyes, and ignoring their concerned looks, he fell back into a troubled sleep. And as he fell back to sleep, Driger chose at that moment to take a quick look at Rei's soul; not such a good idea. The tiger spirit winced when a blinding light struck his sensitive eyes. But, he made a silent vow that he would protect his little cub; no one was going to hurt Rei ever again.

Rei smiled sleepily.


	3. Bladebreakers are Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; those belong to TV Tokyo and Square-Soft. So please, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Among the Beyblader's; Rei Kon has always been an odd one. With his strange gold eyes and unknown history; speaks of mystery. Now that he is a part of the Bladebreakers', Rei's dark past is slowly unfurling. Can the gang protect Rei? Or will Rei fall and be lost to the darkness forever?

* * *

Chapter Two

"**The Bladebreakers are Formed"**

SeaSide City, Japan

"I can't believe that you made us late, Tyson!" Yelled a twelve-year-old boy, who was frantically dragging a slightly older boy through the Beystadium. The younger boy had thick and unruly auburn hair, a round face and eyes that were hidden behind a pair of thick, coke-bottle glasses. He wore a white tee, a green tie, gray shorts and shiny black shoes. He even had a talking laptop named Dizzaga, or "Dizzy" for short.

His name was Kenny.

The older boy was thirteen and a bit on the pudgy side; hey, he loved food! He kept his long, dark blue tied into a loose ponytail, soft golden brown skin, and kind dark blue eyes. He wore a yellow tee, a short sleeved red jacket, baggy blue jean shorts, white socks with red high-tech sneakers, fingerless brown leather gloves, and his favorite red-and-white baseball cap.

His name was Tyson Granger.

Tyson swallowed the last of his sandwich and spoke, "Ease up, chief." He grumbled, good-naturedly. Kenny scowled at him as they finally arrived at the right arena. And sadly, they had arrived just as Block A was finishing up; making Kenny scowl even more.

Down below, every Beyblade; save for one, were abruptly thrown out of the dish. Tyson's eyes widen in awe as a single silver Beyblade spun gently before launching itself into the air; and was gently caught by a dark haired boy. "That's Rei Kon," Kenny said thickly. "A first class Beyblader and extremely ruthless." As if somehow knowing that they were talking about him, Rei's head snapped up and he was looking straight at the two boys. _Did he hear Kenny talking about him?_ Tyson wondered as those bright gold eyes focused on him. _That's…not normal_, Kenny thought nervously. Rei seemed to smirk and to their shock, he appeared to have disappeared into the shadows…

* * *

Max Tate vs. Kai Hitawari

Thirteen-year-old Max Tate had unruly, sun-kissed blond hair, creamy colored skin and large sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a neon green tee, bright orange overalls, neon green socks with bright orange sneakers, and neon green armbands. Max gripped the necklace that he had been given as a child, before looking up into the red-wine eyes of his opponent. The cold, thirteen-year-old Kai Hitawari; who simply sent him a boring, yet emotionless glare. The blond swallowed thickly, and hastily looked away. _Kai's scary!_ He thought, nervously. Kai had dark bluish-gray bangs, while the majority of his hair was a dark blue, pale creamy skin, cold dark red-wine eyes, and oddly enough, two blue slashes on each of his cheeks. He wore a sleeveless, yet tight black tee, baggy blue jeans, black army boots, metal armbands and a long, white scarf.

**3…2…1…Let 'er rip!**

Up in the stands, and sitting with Mr. Dickenson, sat the islander trio and of course, Rei. "Who do you think will win?" Tidus asked, curiously. Rei was snoozing lightly, so he missed seeing the release of Draciel; a large purple turtle. However, he did sense the turtle spirit's power; and opened an eye.

Hm?

Rei was amused to see the phoenix and turtle duking it out in the air. And after taking a quick peek at their stats, Rei spoke, "Kai." And sure enough, much to their surprisement, Kai had indeed won. Then, Jazzman; the announcer, announced that tomorrow's match would be Rei against Tyson. The dark haired teen scanned the crowd, before his golden eyes landed on Tyson, and he smirked.

_**Good luck kid, you'll need it.**_

* * *

…

Later that night, Max, Kenny and Tyson decided to spend some time at the local hot springs. "This sure was a good idea," Tyson said, happily as he relaxed in the steamy water. Max suddenly yelped, as if in pain. "What is it, Maxie?" The dragon holder asked, sounding alarmed. "Something bit me!" Max squeaked.

Kenny frowned.

"That's impossible," he snapped. "Nothing can survive in these temperatures." Max rolled his eyes; oh he knew something bit him. But, when Kenny was like this, he wouldn't listen to a thing anyone else would tell him.

**BOOM**

The loud crash startled all three rather badly. "What…was that?" Max cried, a hand placed over his heart; utterly shaken. "Let's check it out!" Tyson urged much to Kenny's alarm. The trio then peeked over the edge of the fence, and gapped in utter shock.

It was Rei.

Well, for one thing, Rei wasn't wearing his normal clothes. Instead, he was dressed in a sleeveless, yet tight black turtleneck, loose fitting dark blue pants, attachable dark blue sleeves (with dark golden flames), black leather boots, fingerless black fishnet gloves, and a curved and pointed dark blue witchy hat. Tyson's attention was immediately drawn to the staff that the older boy held. It was almost four feet in length, and shaded a warm blue with gold intersecting it; and there appeared to be a set of wings at the top. Without warning, the three boys could only stare in shock as several child-like shadow creatures, rose up and surrounded Rei; but it appeared that Rei was ready. Rei held up his staff, and grinned widely; golden eyes sparkling playfully. Kenny was suspicious when he saw that the shadow creatures had the exact same eyes as Rei; a deep shade of liquid gold. However, while the shadow creatures had a hungry look to their eyes, Rei's was more playful.

"**Fire!"**

To their amazement, small bursts of red hot fire surrounded each shadow creature; that burst into black mist. Rei looked oddly pleased, but inwardly he was quite nervous. _**Why are the Heartless here?**_ Rei was silent as he banished the staff back to its normal place; but remained in the Black Mage form. _**Why now? After all, I've been here for ten years now…**_

As if sensing them, Rei turned and was looking at them with annoyance. All three boys squeaked at having been caught, and dove back for the water. Rei snorted at their childish antics. /"Heh, looks like you scared them,"/ Driger teased. Rei snickered softly, leaving the area and headed for the hotel.

* * *

Rei Kon vs. Tyson Granger

"Making his way through the tournament is rookie Tyson!" Jazzman cheered. Tyson announced his arrival by entering the arena with a cheesy grin and waving at the cheering crowd. "And his opponent, the tiger in white, Rei!" Rei calmly walked out onto the arena; dressed in his normal clothes, and yawned loudly. Tyson did a classic anime-fall as he sweat-dropped. "What was that for?" He yelled, getting back up. Rei glanced at him in a lazy manner. "Sorry, did you say something?" He asked, lightly; as if bored. "I'm so gonna win!" Tyson boasted. Rei grinned, flashing his sharp fangs. "If you don't mind, I think I'll let my Beyblade do the talking!" He mocked, getting into position as did Tyson.

**3…2…1…Let 'er rip!**

Rei's silver Beyblade slammed furiously against Tyson's white one. _**I should finish this**_, Rei thought in annoyance; his gold eyes gleaming slightly. "Driger." He said sharply, and Tyson could only stare in shock as Rei's Beyblade let up with a soft green light. The audience gasped as a massive tiger rose up in a blaze of blinding green lightly. The tiger let out a frightening howl; scaring many. "That thing is huge!" Tyson gasped, now very, _very_ nervous. Rei grinned, almost relishing in his fear.

"TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

The attack ring of the Driger Beyblade lit up with soft golden light, before disappearing entirely. This surprised the audience, except for four people. "Where…where did it go?" Tyson asked, frantically as he looked around for the missing Beyblade. Just then, Tyson's Dragoon Beyblade was thrown out of the bey-dish, as Rei's reappeared once more. Tyson's eyes widen in shock as his Beyblade shattered into pieces as it hit the ground. "Dragoon!" He cried, and picked up his shattered Beyblade. Four inch, deep gashes marred the surface of the white Beyblade. "It looks like it was ripped by a _real_ tiger claw." He whimpered.

Huh?

Tyson looked up, surprised to find that Rei was walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" Jazzman asked, curiously. Rei stopped and turned around, golden eyes cold; pupils merely thin slits. "I'm bored, and besides," he glared at the smaller boy. "His Beyblade is totally trashed. And according to the rules, if he doesn't have any spare parts, he's automatically disqualified."

_WHAT?_

Tyson was dangerously pale. "Y-you're kidding…" he stuttered. Jazzman gave Tyson a sympathetic look. "Sorry kid, those are the rules." Tyson swallowed thickly as he looked down sadly. "But, I don't have any spare parts." He whispered.

"Did somebody say spare parts?"

Tyson's face brightened up when he recognized the voice. "Chief!" He squealed, getting to his feet. Rei watched as Kenny led Tyson out of the arena; probably to fix Tyson's shattered Beyblade. His gold eyes narrowed slightly before he, too, disappeared into the shadows. However, back in the locker room, Mr. Dickenson found Rei sitting on a bench; eyes closed and arms crossed. "Is something wrong, Rei?" He asked, gently as Rei furrowed his brows. Rei rubbed his temples, wincing as pain started to build up. Great, just what he needed; a freaking migraine. He could also feel something surging through him; something dark…

And it scared him.

Mr. Dickenson sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to be getting anything out of the boy. "Now, why don't you go out there and finish what you've started?" Rei raised an eyebrow, but minutes later, he was back out there and going against Tyson once more. "Dragoon!" Tyson yelled, and was gleeful when his Beyblade began to spin in a furious manner. The audience gaped as a ferocious tornado formed around Tyson's Beyblade. Rei yelped as he was suddenly blasted back into a wall; many winced at the loud, sickening crack from where Rei had hit the wall. Rei grimaced as he laid on his side; hissing as his ribs protested from the sudden movement of him trying to sit up.

Tyson paled, gulping slightly.

Before anyone could react, three older teens scurried down and into the arena; two boys and a girl. The girl knelt down by Rei, and gently placed a hand on his side; wincing as Rei drew in a sharp breath. The red-haired boy knelt down and gently lifted the dark haired boy, while the blond was cursing softly and glaring at a nervous Tyson. "Hey, will he be okay?" Tyson asked, nervously. The red head looked down at the now unconscious Rei, and frowned. "He will be," the girl sighed; her green eyes reflecting her worry. "Just be glad that Riku isn't here," she muttered. The two boys shuddered at that, and quickly took Rei out of the arena; leaving Tyson rather confused.

"Whose Riku?"

* * *

Back in the locker room, Wakka gently laid Rei down on a bench, and winced when the boy gave a pained moan. Selphie was searching her bag for some much needed potions, when Tidus spotted something along Rei's right arm; something that hadn't been there before. He knelt down and squinted; before his blue eyes widen in horror. Shimmering against Rei's arm, barely visible, were tiny, delicate lines; weaving into intricate looking seals. _Somebody marked him_, Tidus thought, angrily. There was no way they were going to let Sora out of their sights; Riku would definitely kill them if anything bad happened to Sora. "Ah-ha!" Selphie gave a triumphant grin as she pulled out two potions, and three mega-potions. She brushed a dark lock from Sora's face, and flipped the lid off of one of the mega-potions and pressed it to Sora's lips. "Oh, Sora," she whispered.

"What's happening to you?"

* * *

Tyson vs. Kai

Today was the final match, with Tyson facing off against Kai. In the first round, Tyson had snagged a victory. But the second round clearly went to Kai; much to Tyson's annoyance. Although, the final round ended in a tie; leaving Kai very sour. Then, Jazzman announced that Tyson, Max, Kai and Rei were to represent Japan in the Beyblade World Championships. "You knew?" Tyson asked, as a slightly pale Rei came up to him and Kai. Rei smiled tiredly and nodded. Behind Rei, was the trio, Mr. Dickenson, Max and Kenny. Kai didn't look too happy about having a team, and he stormed off; but not before glaring at Rei. "That guy is gonna be trouble," grumbled the blond. "Our team does need a name," Kenny piped up. "Hm, how about the Bladebreakers?" Tyson suggested as Max grinned widely. "I like it!" He chirped.

The Bladebreakers it was.

"So, Mr. Dickenson," Kenny turned to the elderly man. "Where's the first tournament being held?" It was a little curious, when Mr. Dickenson sent Rei a nervous, apologetic look; making Rei very, _very_ nervous. "I'm afraid that the first tournament is being held in Asia."

Rei froze.

_**A-Asia…?**_

Rei grew dangerously pale, and he appeared to be trembling. Oh, gods; the village, Rei swallowed thickly as he realized that the tournament was going to be near the White Tiger village. They were going to be so mad at him for leaving…

The trio grew alarmed when a single tear fell from Rei's right eye. And before anyone could ask what was wrong, Rei took off. "Sora!" The trio called. "What's wrong with him?" Tyson asked worriedly, he was starting to like the older boy and was concerned. At this, Mr. Dickenson sighed. "The tournament is being held near his old village."

Oh.

_But, why did Sora look so scared?_


	4. Returning to Asia

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; those belong to TV Tokyo and Square-Soft. So please, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Among the Beyblader's; Rei Kon has always been an odd one. With his strange gold eyes and unknown history; speaks of mystery. Now that he is a part of the Bladebreakers', Rei's dark past is slowly unfurling. Can the gang protect Rei? Or will Rei fall and be lost to the darkness forever?

* * *

Chapter Three

"**Returning to Asia"**

Beijing, China

Rei had gone on ahead of the gang; who were now enjoying a nice lunch, thanks to Mr. Dickenson, at a local café. Mr. Dickenson was explaining the rules of the Beyblade tournaments, while Tyson munched on his fourth rice ball, savoring the sweet taste when their waiter spoke up. "More tea?" Came a low, slightly husky voice. "Sure, I—Rei?" Tyson screeched, looking up. Sure enough, Rei Kon stood there; watching the gang with amusement. However, he wore the blue shirt and grey tunic of the café's uniform. Rei grinned at them, his golden eyes playful. "I've been serving you guys all afternoon, and you never even noticed." He shook his head. "You guys really need to polish your observation skills."

He set the tray down and left them, so he could change back into his civvies' clothes; and sat with them at their table. In a fit of anger, Kai stormed off. "Say, Kenny," Rei began as the smaller boy looked up at him. "Think you can track him down through Dranzer?" Kenny blinked, a bit surprised. "Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled, before typing away at his laptop.

"Found him!"

Rei peered over Kenny, recognizing the street. "I know that street," he said quietly. "Come on," Rei urged for them to follow; which they did after Mr. Dickenson told them where the hotel was. As they ran through the streets, they failed to realize that they were being watched by two people; one that Rei actually knew. "Follow them." The smaller boy instructed. "As you wish." And the taller one took off, as violet eyes narrowed angrily.

"Soon, traitor."

* * *

…

They had been searching the streets for nearly an hour, and there was still no signs of Kai. Rei abruptly stopped, and cocked his head in a feline way. "What is it, ya?" Wakka questioned, seeing that Rei had stopped in mid-strife. "A Beyblade spinning…" Rei mumbled. "Dude, you're hearing things!" Tyson scoffed, not believing the older boy.

Rei growled.

"I don't hear anything," Max mused. How on earth could Rei hear anything over the noisy city? Suddenly, Rei shifted; moving off to the left, just barely avoiding a worn down wok, crashing into the area where Rei had been standing moments before. _How did he hear that?_ Was the thought of many. "Where'd that come from?" Max cried, stunned. Rei frowned, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously into slits as he bared his fangs. "Come out," he growled. "As you wish," Said a low, harsh voice. They watched as a tall, fifteen-year-old boy with bushy dark hair, dark eyes and in a dark gray GI, came out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Tidus sneered, blue eyes hard. "I am Bruce of the White Tigers," No one saw the slight tension to Rei's stance. "And I am here to challenge Rei." His cold dark eyes bore into Rei's angered ones. /"Well, they didn't take long to replace me,"/ He grumbled to Driger.

Tyson frowned.

"No way, pal!" He snapped, stepping forward. "You mess with one, and you mess with all of us!" Rei was touched that Tyson was defending him. As the two fought, Rei glanced to the roofing, and he caught a flash of green hair. /"Not possible,"/ he whispered. /"Hey, it could be anyone!"/ Driger protested.

/"You're kidding, right?"/

Suddenly, a lavender Beyblade came out of nowhere, and slammed into the Dragoon Beyblade. The force of the collision had sent the Dragoon flying towards Rei's head, who turned sharply as Max screamed at him to look out. However, a blue Beyblade knocked it back to Tyson, who easily caught it. "Who did that?" Selphie asked, curiously.

Rei smiled.

_**Thanks Kai.**_

Kai stepped out, scowling heavily at them. "You guys definitely need training," he growled. There was a throaty laugh, and both Rei and Bruce flinched; albeit for different reasons. "Pathetic," said the owner. "Please Kevin!" Bruce begged. "You can't kick me out of the White Tigers!"

Inside, Rei was a nervous wreck.

"I just got a nickname!" Bruce continued. 'Kevin' smirked down at them. "How's this for a nickname…'Mr. Loser'?" He mocked. Bruce left them, sulking as Kevin jumped down; revealing a green hair, purple-eyed boy.

"Hello, Rei."

Rei's golden eyes remained carefully blank as Tyson looked between the two with curious blue eyes. "Do you know him, Rei?" Tyson asked, curiously. "Cause I have a feeling that he knows you." Kevin's smirk only grew more nasty; sending warning bells off in the islanders. "Of course he knows me," Kevin sneered. "We go back, way back." He glared at Rei. "Isn't that right, _traitor_?"

_**T…Traitor…?**_

"**Come on, Sora…I can take care of him for you…"**

Rei clenched his fists tightly as Vanitas' voice echoed in his mind; the promising dark words whispering. He shook his head, no; he wasn't going to let Vanitas win. And right now, Rei knew he needed to get out of there, or risk Vanitas coming out. Taking a deep breath, Rei turned around and to their shock, he _vanished_ into the shadows; and was soon gone. "What was that all about?" Max asked, turning to the islanders. He stopped when he saw the heartbroken expression on Selphie's face, and grew quiet. Something was happening to Rei, and it was scaring the islanders.

Something dark.

* * *

…

Out of the corner of his eye, Rei watched as the shimmering from of Vanitas appear behind him. The dark soul was clad in a black-and-red bodysuit; a helmet covering his face. But, Rei knew that underneath that helmet, was _his_ face; something that greatly disturbed him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Rei hissed. "There's no way on earth that I would hurt my friends!" He had to make sure that no one was around; otherwise people would think that he was crazy. At this declaration, Vanitas' snorted softly. Oh, the boy might not be able to see it; but he could. There was a well of darkness burning inside of Rei; all Vanitas had to do was bring it out.

But how?

"?"

Rei turned and was stunned as forty Shadow Heartless rose up, and surrounded him on all sides. "Why now?" He groaned, tensing slightly. He paled when all forty leapt for him at the same time; and he cringed. However, before any Heartless could reach him, they burst into black mist; leaving Rei very confused.

Turning, he was surprised to find Vanitas holding a dark and rather nasty looking Keyblade; the Keyblade was giving off a dark and seductiveness that he could clearly feel. Unknown to Rei, his eyes were growing hazy as that dark energy washed over him, and his mind was beginning to shut down. The dark soul turned and inwardly grinned at the sight of those empty, darkened gold eyes. Rei stood there, as if in a trance; staring blankly into space. Vanitas strode up to the boy; lifted his helmet slightly, and forcefully pressed his lips against Rei's. The younger boy groaned, eyes closing as a delicious heat burned inside of him. With a soft sigh, Rei's eyes closed and he slumped against the dark soul. Vanitas shifted slightly, making sure that he was extra careful with his precious package. Now that the seeds had been planted, all he needed to do, was wait. Hopefully, no one would notice; and Vanitas knew that there would be trouble if Rei ever met back up with Riku.

"**Not long now."**

* * *

**Dream**

_**Hmm…where am I…?**_

_Rei looked around, his golden eyes hazy and somewhat duller. All around him he could see sand and water; ah! Now he recognized this area; he was back on Destiny Islands! But, how on earth did he get back here? And why couldn't he remember anything after leaving the others?_

"_Sora!"_

_Huh?_

_Rei turned at the sound of his old name. "H-hello?" He called shakily. "Is someone there?" He hated to admit it, but he was nervous and a bit unsure. "Sora, you lazy bum!" The voice scolded. "Where are you?" His golden eyes started to regain their natural hue as the familiar voice echoed softly. It couldn't be…could it?_

"_K-K-Kairi…?"_

**End Dream**

* * *

Rei sat up in bed, breathing heavily. The ex-White Tiger looked around shakily. Somehow, he was in the room that had been assigned to him at the hotel. He was trembling, and was startled to find tears trickling down his face. But, it had been years since he really cried, so why…?

"Riku," he whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"Where are you?"


	5. Dark Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; those belong to TV Tokyo and Square-Soft. So please, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Among the Beyblader's; Rei Kon has always been an odd one. With his strange gold eyes and unknown history; speaks of mystery. Now that he is a part of the Bladebreakers', Rei's dark past is slowly unfurling. Can the gang protect Rei? Or will Rei fall and be lost to the darkness forever?

* * *

Chapter Four

"**Dark Revelations"**

"Damn it, Kevin!" Rei growled, golden eyes slits. He was fuming as his Beyblade went still once more. For over a week, the Bladebreakers had trouble by the name of Kevin. And just the other day, the little shit had the gall to steal Kenny's data, and Rei was furious when he had been tricked into loosing Driger. Still seething, Rei had left the Bladebreakers and the trio behind, before taking off to the mountains to retrain himself once more. "Dammit!" He yelled, cursing up a storm as his Beyblade grew still _again_. Suddenly, a pink Beyblade slammed into his, sending it back to Rei; who easily caught it.

"Mariah."

Mariah jumped down and picked up her Beyblade, watching him with sad honey eyes. "I heard about what happened from Kevin," she said quietly. Rei scowled, crossing his arms as he turned away with an annoyed huff. "Oh, Rei," she cried, taking a step forward. "Why can't things go back to the way that they used to be?"

Rei hesitated.

* * *

At this precise moment, a familiar gummi ship paused outside a world in dimensional space. "He's just gotta be here," Goofy whined; he was terribly worried for Sora. The planet that hovered before them was mostly a deep blue in color with massive lands and swirling clouds; **Earth**.

"Hang on, Sora…" Riku whispered.

* * *

Huh…?

_**Was that…Riku I just heard?**_

Rei cocked his head, swearing that he had just heard his best friend's voice. But, Riku wasn't on this world…was he? He shook it off; anyway, it was probably nothing. Sighing, he sat down at the cliff's edge, feet dangling slightly as he gazed down towards his old village. He looked up as Mariah joined him. However, the younger girl was curious as to what was making Rei so sad, "Come on," she pleaded. "Don't tell me that you don't miss your old team?" Rei closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I do miss the village," he opened his eyes; reflecting an odd dullness. "And I kinda miss the White Tigers—" And was abruptly cut off by a furious voice.

What the—?

Rei and Mariah scrambled to their feet and whirled around, only to find a bruised and battered Tyson, Max, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus; standing there. Rei winced when he saw the burning rage to Tyson's blue eyes; making them almost black in color. "Maybe Kevin was right about you, Rei!" Tyson yelled. "Maybe you really are a traitor!"

_**Wha…What…?**_

Rei turned his head, looking away; but Selphie had an odd feeling about this and promptly marched up to him. She then gripped his chin, and gently turned his face to meet hers, and Selphie's green eyes widen slightly. For thick, pearly white tears were trickling from Rei's beautiful golden eyes; it was clear to her that Sora was no traitor and that Tyson had better watch out. Apparently, Wakka and Tidus were thinking the same thing as the two glared at the younger boy. "You asshole!" Tidus hissed, blue eyes flashing dangerously. Wakka frowned, and boy, did he look pissed! "Sora's one of 'em people with a heart of gold, yah?"

Rei blushed.

"Thanks guys," he mumbled; still red. "Mariah." Both Rei and Mariah flinched at the icy tone and slowly turned around, only to see that Lee stood there; glaring at them. Lee had his arms crossed and was glaring at Rei with murderous brown eyes. "What do you think you're doing with that traitor?" Lee hissed to his sister, who winced and looked away.

Wait a minute…

_**Something's not right here.**_

Selphie was concerned when Sora tensed, his golden eyes thinning into slits. "What's wrong?" She asked, quietly. "It's too damn quiet," he hissed. "Something isn't right!" Wakka and Tidus realized that Sora was indeed correct, the mountains were usually full of life, but now…?

…it was a little _too_ quiet.

Which meant that something was wrong.

Suddenly…

_**Danger!**_

Rei scrambled back, barely avoiding in getting hit by a massive spear. "What the hell is that thing?" Tyson screeched, Max could only squeak in fright and hid behind Tyson; shivering a bit. Getting his senses back, Rei inspected the threat and his tanned skin gained a sickly tone to it.

The creature was pretty tall; and oddly enough, resembled a centaur. Its body was a glossy ebony with a blood red tail and hooves; and its upper body was rather muscular. Dark armor protected its torso and head, and a dark red cape. In a massive hand, it was gripping a rather large spear with the tip resembling a lightning bolt.

Even worse, it wasn't alone.

With it was a creature that resembled a tall and thin baboon, with a dark blue frame and blood red fur. Each nail ended in a rather sharp looking black claw, a creepy looking white mask covered its face, and in its long tail; it was gripping a rather odd looking staff. And finally, was an armored being about the same height as the monkey. What was creepy, that it had sharp blades for feet; and it gripped a rather nasty looking short sword in one hand. All three had two things in common. One, they all had liquid golden eyes, and two; each creature bore an all too familiar mark: a black heart outlined in thin red, with a thin, jagged red "x" through it. No doubt about it, Rei knew what they were.

Heartless.

_**Only, I never seen these kind of Heartless!**_

Rei was incredibly nervous; while Heartless, he didn't recognize the type. These were completely new to him, and he had no idea how he was to fight them! Especially since only the islanders knew about him having the Keyblade! "Sora, please tell me that you know what these are!" Selphie said, frantically.

"Er…"

Lee shot the traitor an unreadable look. Hm, so Rei _did_ know what these creatures were. But, why did he look so nervous? And was that…_fear_ Lee saw? For the first time since Rei had left the village, Lee wondered if he had been wrong about this. He shook his head; no, that was foolish. He should have known better than to trust a damn outsider. Taking a chance, a semi-clear visor appeared over Rei's golden eyes. And to everyone's shock, numbers and other data, started to scroll down; the lettering a bright green. Rei glanced at each Heartless; getting the necessary information on each type.

_**That's…different.**_

Assault Rider.

Shaman.

Armored Knight.

The visor vanished and Rei smirked. He now had a pretty good idea on how to take them out; but how to do so without revealing his secret? Rei glanced over to the islanders, who suddenly realized what Rei was telling them. They were going to have to face the Heartless down; as Rei couldn't let the others know about his secret. "Thanks a lot, Sora," Tidus grumbled, whipping out a long, dark red sword. Wakka was grumbling as he pulled out a semi-spiked "beach" ball, and Selphie pulled out a rather long and deadly looking whip. Rei looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "But, you guys know the rules." Oh, they knew alright, and they hated it!

"You owe us, big time!" Selphie snapped, lashing her whip out. The spiked whip wrapped around the Armored Knight's left hand, preventing the Heartless from lashing out. The Shaman growled, waving its hands about in anger as Wakka focused his attention on the annoyance. Which left Tidus with the Assault Rider. Unfortunately, the Assault Rider didn't look too happy. So, it slammed its spear into Tidus; sending the poor blond crashing into the mountainside. Tidus groaned and slumped, slipping into unconsciousness. The Shaman hissed and before Wakka could react, it coldcocked him; hard. Wakka yelped and grabbed at his swollen jaw; hissing in pain.

And as for the Armored Knight…?

If it was even possible, the Armored Knight smirked at her, and Selphie was getting a bad feeling about this. The Armored Knight swiftly lifted the stunned girl into the air, via the whip; and threw her into Wakka, sending the two crashing next to Tidus, luckily, they were only dazed. With the trio out of the way, the three Heartless turned their attention on a _very_ nervous Rei Kon. Rei started to inch away; unsure and frightened. Before anyone could react, the Assault Rider and Shaman burst into black mist as they were suddenly destroyed. "Wait," Max called out, looking around frantically. "What about that armored thing?"

"Urk!"

What the—?

Rei hunched over slightly, just as the Armored Knight burst into black mist. "Rei?" Mariah hesitantly took a step forward, but glared at her brother who had grabbed her arm. Rei looked up, and even Lee was stunned by what he saw. Rei had both hands over his stomach, thick, bluish-tinted black blood was gushing out. Only Lee and Mariah recognized the strong, coppery scent.

Blood.

Rei's blood.

With a pained moan, Rei collapsed; blood rapidly pooling underneath his still form. "Let's go, Mariah." Lee ordered, grimacing when he heard Rei's bubbly gasps, and proceeded to drag his crying sister away. Tyson and Max hovered over Rei, desperately trying to get the bleeding to stop. Luckily, Tidus was regaining consciousness, and Selphie and Wakka were getting to their feet; albeit they staggered slightly. "What happened…?" Tidus slurred, rubbing his head as his ribs protested any movement. "Sora!" Selphie screeched, running towards the downed boy. Her green eyes were wide with horror as she saw the black blood that was still flowing.

"We don't know," Max said, tearfully. "I think that armored thing stabbed him," Tyson said weakly; watching as she went to work on healing Rei. Selphie was pulling out vials of Potions, Hi-Potions, Elixirs and even Mega-Elixirs. _Please let this work_, she thought as she began to pour each vial down his throat. "Riku, where the hell are you?" Tidus asked, sharply as he looked up at the skies. "Sora needs you…" Tyson and Max exchanged confused looks.

Again, who was Riku?


	6. The SemiFinals

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Beyblade, nor do I own Kingdom Hearts; those belong to TV Tokyo and Square-Soft. So please, do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

Summary: Among the Beyblader's; Rei Kon has always been an odd one. With his strange gold eyes and unknown history; speaks of mystery. Now that he is a part of the Bladebreakers', Rei's dark past is slowly unfurling. Can the gang protect Rei? Or will Rei fall and be lost to the darkness forever?

* * *

Chapter Five

"**The Semi-Finals"**

Nearly a week had passed since that dreadful attack up on the mountains. Luckily, all those potions and elixirs, really did the trick; Rei was completely healed, but he had shied away from the Bladebreakers, not wanting to reveal his connections to the Heartless. It brought forth too many memories for the poor boy.

**SNORE**

Rei winced, rubbing at his ears. Damn, Tyson sure had some lungs on him for him to snore that loud! "Does he have to be so loud!" He grumbled, his hearing was a lot more sensitive than usual, and he wasn't too happy with the loud snoring. "We're going to be so late!" Kenny moaned, helplessly.

Shit.

Rei sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Listen," he said quietly. "Why don't you guys go on ahead?" He gestured towards the others, minus the trio, that is. "We'll catch up with you shortly." Max raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes."

"And we'll go with him." Tidus piped up, slinging an arm around Rei; who snorted good-naturedly. "Alright," Kenny said, tiredly. "But don't take too long." He warned. "Got it!" Selphie said, cheerfully. Kai, Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson left them behind; heading for the stadium and today's matches. "Er, how are we supposed to wake him up?" Wakka asked, gesturing to the still snoring Tyson. Rei was silent before his golden eyes gained a wicked gleam and he grinned widely. "I have just the thing!" he chirped, heading into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned; this time, carrying a bucket. Tidus peered inside and winced at seeing the chunks of ice floating around in the water.

**KER-SPLASH**

Tyson yowled as he shot up in bed; soak to the bone from the icy water that had just been dumped onto him. All three islanders were snickering at his unfortunate plight, earning an amused grin from Rei. "Hurry up and get dress," he snapped; although his eyes twinkled. "We're already late." Tyson hastily did as he was told, and about twenty minutes later, all five were on a bus heading for the stadium; hopefully they weren't _too_ late. On the way there, Rei stiffened when his senses screamed _danger_ at him. Looking around, he strained as he silently cast an Areo spell around the bus. "Hold on," he said, catching their attention. "Wha…?" This was from Tyson, who was confused. Out of the corner of his eye, Rei relaxed; just by a smidge, at seeing the barely visible white mist surrounding the bus. And without warning, the busy gave a terrible lurch forward, before skidding to an abrupt halt.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the stadium; Max was trying real hard to stall for time, so that the others could arrive. Kai turned around, only to see Mr. Dickenson running up to them, breathing heavily. "Bad news, children!" He gasped out, clutching at a stitch in his side. "There's been a landslide!"

Kai paled.

* * *

Rei and the gang climbed out of the bus, and Tidus frowned at the sight of the boulders blocking their only path. "Just great," he whined. "How are we supposed to get to the stadium now?" Rei hopped up onto the bus, and looked around before smiling at the sight of a familiar path. "That path can lead us straight to the stadium." He pointed to where the path was. "Great!" Selphie squealed. "How far?" Wakka asked, suspiciously.

"Only ten k."

_**Here we go…**_

"WHAT?"

Rei flinched, rubbing at his ears. Rolling his eyes at their childishness, he hopped back down and started for the path. They were soon treated to the sight of Rei jumping from rock to rock with cat-like agility. However, they were having some trouble in keeping up with the nimble teen. Smiling, Rei turned and raised an eyebrow. "You sure that you guys are all right?" He asked, lightly. They all glared at him as he chuckled. But his smile soon faded as his sensitive ears picked up on a faint rumbling.

Oh no.

"It's another landslide!" Tidus cried, finally recognizing the rumbling. Rei managed to dodge a rather large boulder, but froze as said boulder sped right for the much younger teen. "Tyson!" He yelled, panicking. "Look out!" The younger boy could only look on in horror as the boulder rushed at him, and squeaked when he felt Rei's strong arms gently pushing him to the side. Although, he did hear a sickening crack and a pained grunt from Rei. The boulder passed harmlessly over them, and continued its path down the mountain. Wondering if Rei was okay, Tyson looked up at the older boy and paled slightly. Rei had fallen to one knee, one hand wrapped around his right ankle, and no wonder. His right ankle was twisted at an odd angle and was terribly swollen.

"I shot my ankle," Rei said through clenched teeth, slightly pale; he then sighed. "Listen, Tyson," he began. "If you keep going down this path, you should reach the stadium in no time." Rei was then surprised when Tyson helped Rei up, forcing the older teen to rely on him. "Not without you man," he said peevishly.

_**Tyson, I…thank you.**_

Keeping guard, the trio stayed close to Rei as they slowly made their way to the stadium; Rei winced as his broken ankle throbbed painfully. As they walked; or in Rei's cases _limped_, a streak of bright green light shot from the skies, and re-entered the injured teen.

/"Rei?"/

Rei was glad that he had enough control over his emotions that he didn't even react when he heard Driger's warm voice in his mind. /"I'm glad that you're back, Driger."/ Rei said quietly, sighing softly. /"What happened to you?"/ Driger could sense that his cub was in a great deal of pain. Rei was silent, now how to tell an overprotective tiger spirit…?

/"It's nothing…just a landslide."/

…

/"WHAT?"/

Ouch.

* * *

Max had finally won after Kai yelled at him to finish the match. The second round, Kai had swiftly won; as he wasn't in the mood for anything funny. However, they were out of luck for the third and final round. "Whose turn is it?" Wheezed a tired voice, earning a soft smile from Kenny who had turned around. There, stood a bruised, battered and dirty Tyson, Rei, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. For some reason, Rei was leaning heavily against Tyson, and seemed to be favoring his left side; odd. Kenny was worried when he saw that Rei's right ankle was swollen and it looked painful.

"You are, Tyson." Kenny said softly as the islanders helped Rei to a bench. Rei yawned slightly, and leaned against Tidus, who had sat down next to him. Selphie smiled at the scene, it was just like when they were kids; all cuddling up on the beach, looking up at the starry skies.

It was rather sweet.

Up in the stands, Mariah was wondering why Rei had such a bad limp to his right leg. Just then, Kevin came back and his purple eyes narrowed dangerously. "Dammit, I thought those landslides would've worked!" he hissed. Kevin then flinched when Mariah yelled at him for such a dirty trick; and even Lee sent him a dangerous look. Luckily, Tyson won the match. While this was happening, Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare Mega-Potion; and quickly swallowed the contents, before pocketing the now empty vial. He sighed as the familiar warmth of healing magic washed through him. /"Thanks for being there for me, Driger."/ He whispered as the spirit smiled.

/"Anytime cub, anytime."/


End file.
